Lost & Found
by Skye Van Alen
Summary: In high school, Bella secretly liked Edward, who were good friends, at the end of the senior year, Bella dares to open her heart to Edward.  Does Edward reciprocate her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

LOST & FOUND

CHAPTER 1

**This is my second fanfiction. Please read and review.**

**xo**

**BPOV**

I stared at him, taking in every bit of his perfection; he couldn't be human, could he?

But he was, human, no mind reader, or he'd have known that I'm truly madly deeply in love with him. Love; no, more like a crush… I corrected myself, blushing deeply. But a second glance was all it took for me to know that correction was unnecessary, I did love him. Truly, madly, deeply, unconditionally, and irrevocably.

"Hey, Bella," it's his voice, and I know I sound like an idiot but my heart just skipped a beat. Once more, and I would drop dead.

"Hey," I said, smiling and blushing at the same time. Being shy is a nice excuse to explain your untimely blushes.

He smiled and sat down next to me, and took out his books before turning to me. "You did the assignment?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's unnecessary, but still –" I blabber a lot when I'm nervous.

"Yep, it was, and boring," he added. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So who're you going with?"

"WHAT?" I choked on my own breath, going where, with whom?

"Who're you going with? You know, to the prom?" he made himself clear.

"Oh, prom. I – I, I don't think I'm going?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, um, I have to study," I lied.

"Duh! Liar. Don't give me these silly excuses?" he elbowed me.

"No, seriously, I'm not going," I said, "no reasons." I added hastily.

"Cullen, Swan, there's a class going on, do you mind paying attention or I could send you to detention for a cozy date!" Mr. Wills, the literature teacher billowed.

I blushed deeply at the word 'date', while Edward muttered under his breath.

I wish he were right, I was really on date with Edward Cullen, rather than be sitting here with him in a boring literature classroom where they discussed War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, one of my least favorite books, ever. Its not that Tolstoy sucks but the whole theme of his books, as in the Russian tragedy kind of creeps me out. The world is already a place full of misery and sorrows, and the last thing we need is books like Anna Karenina where the poor protagonist has to jump in front of a railway track and end her already miserable life in even more pain.

I wondered why Edward was asking me about the prom, was he going to ask me to prom? No, that was not going to happen, ever. Well, only in my dreams where he loves me the way I love him. I would need to ask Alice for advice.

I stole a glance at him, and then another and this is how I spent English literature and biology by visually stalking him every five seconds as if he were oxygen that I needed to survive, survive high school. Ha-ha, my joke!

I stealthily took out my cell phone and typed away, "He's asked me about the prom? Interpret!" and sent it to Alice, who I was sure would know what it meant, ad if not her, then her boyfriend Jasper, who was nothing if not glad to help damsels-in-distress. And this was how Alice had met Jasper, in the middle of a distress, well, not really a distress. But yeah, for Alice, it was an emergency, a life crisis. She couldn't decide between Stella McCartney and Marc Jacobs, and that was when Jasper became her knight, he told her to take both. Whoa! Problem solved and since that day in the mall, they've been together.

"He probably wants to take you to the prom" Alice texted back.

"You think so, he's taking Jessica!" I typed, hyperventilating at the very possibility f what Alice thought possible.

"Who told you that?" Alice texted me.

"I just hear –

"Swan, your cell phone, please," I looked up to see a very amused Mr. Wills smiling at me menacingly. I quickly shut my cell phone off and handed it to him.

"Thank you, and please, detention room, now!" he said before turning his back to me.

Edward gave me a weak I'm-so-sorry smile as I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom.

Thanks to my stupid crush, I got detention. For the first time in my whole school life, I got a detention.

**Next chapter is the detention and the prom. Woohooo! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**The new chapter! Read & review, enjoy!**

**xo**

**BPOV**

I walked out of the classroom, sort of disgusted with myself as Mr. Wills handed me back my cell phone with a warning that this should be the last time I was ever going to text in a class.

Perfect, isn't it? Everybody does it, but never gets caught, I do it, the only one time, driven with the sheer urgency of the situation (yes, the whole prom thing with Edward is crucial, more than the country's growing economic debt!) I got caught, hell! I pushed the door of the detention room ajar and saw Mr. Tanner sitting at the teacher's table, immersed in a copy of Science magazine, but a peek inside revealed it to be the latest edition of Playboy. Voyeur much, Mr. Tanner, I felt like asking but he chose that moment to look at me, my smirk still plastered on my face.

"Broken your record, haven't we?" he asked with a cocky smile. I grimaced.

"Isabella Swan, finally, I have you here. Though you were the last person I expected to walk in through these doors," he went on with his monologue, while I made my way to the last desk in the corner. The detention room was empty except for a dark-haired girl who was leaning on her desk, so I couldn't see her face.

"So what was your sin?" he asked, clasping his hands together as if expecting something really amusing.

"Got caught texting," I muttered.

"Oh, sorry, must've been first time. You should ask Ms. Stanley for lessons on How-to-text-in-class-without-getting-caught, you know," he went on, "there's never a moment she doesn't text, but boy, does she ever get caught like you!"

"I'll do that," I said acidly.

"Enough jokes, now do something relevant. Getting accepted to Columbia doesn't mean you can take liberties at school already. You still have to graduate," he said and went back to his 'Science'-cum-Playboy magazine.

I took out my battered old copy of Wuthering Heights and started to read from a random page. It hadn't even been five minutes when the door opened and somebody walked in.

"Michael Newton, this is home, isn't it?" Mr. Tanner began with his monologue, "you're back!" he said trying to sound surprised without the surprised tone in his voice. I looked up at him to see him trying to get a peek inside the 'Science' magazine. He knew, I suppressed a smirk.

"So did I break my record?" apparently, mike was used to Mr. Tanner BS-monologue.

"yeah, nearly everyday in your high school career, not so bad," he mused comically, "and talking of records, today we have a guest here, Isabella swan," he said doing the whole hand gesture of presenting me.

I could feel mike looking at me with an amused expression. Ms. Goody-two-shoes is finally here.

I ignored the whole Bella-finally-got-detention and concentrated on my book.

"Hey, Bella," I looked around to see mike sitting on my left, looking at me with a weird gotcha! look.

"Hey, Mike," I said.

"I wanted to, you know, uh – ask you to the prom," he said without any um-uh, I – I's. I was mildly surprised.

"Aren't you taking Jessica?" I asked him, thinking if it was one way to know who Edward was going with, thanks to some deductive reasoning.

"is that a way to say you're coming with me?" he winked at me.

"Nope. So, you aren't going with Jessica?" I repeated.

"Bella, easy, okay, I know she's got a huge crush on me, but I don't like her," he said all too quick, "not in that way," he said instantly correcting himself, "and by the way, she's going with Tyler. So, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Uh – I – I can I take some time to think?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, a bit uneasy. He had to be expecting that I'd say yes instantly. I turned back to my book and wondered if I really wanted to consider the idea of saying yes to Mike Newton.

I had to consider the idea that I wasn't living out a Hilary Duff movie where the right guy aka the best friend would come around before it was too late and ask me out. I mean, in my case, there was no Shelby Cummings, but then my Austin Ames wasn't really going to come around anytime soon, unless he was made to see what he was missing out on.

And for this I needed Alice and the guy who was sitting next to me. I felt disgusted at the thought that I was going to use Mike to get to Edward. And that too, the fact that I'd be giving him all the wrong ideas, made me want to puke at myself, if I could do that.

But hey, everything's fair in love and war, and considering the fact that life is unfair you have every right in the world to cheat! And as if this is cheating, its just trying to get what you want… truly.

I called up Alice after detention. "Hey, Alice," I said.

"Hey, Bella," her melodious voice rang through the bad speaker of my phone. She sounded ridiculously happy.

"Why so happy?" I asked her.

"Jasper, he asked me to prom?" she said happily.

"So?" I couldn't see what such a big deal about it was; I mean it was nothing if not obvious that Jasper was going to take her to the prom. "He would've taken you either ways." I said.

"Yeah, but the whole asking-out thing is very important," she explained, "I mean; now it's official that he's taking me!"

"Okay," I said finally understanding her but still not getting why it was such a big deal.

"And yeah, by the way, what was the thing about Edward you were telling me earlier, before you got your first ever detention?"

"Detention? You know about it?"

"Yeah, well, the whole school knows you share your literature with Jessica Stanley I guess and within seconds everyone's cell phones were vibrating with the hottest news – Isabella Swan gets detention! BIG DEAL! In bold!" she quoted.

"Oh, well, damn," I cursed in a defeated tone.

"Well, never mind, at least you got initiated," she said nonchalantly as if it were a good thing to get detention and that too, being the daughter of the town's police chief, I'm supposed to be a law abiding citizen, not getting initiated for detentions!

"Yeah, back to the point," I said trying to get her attention back to main agenda, "Edward asked me if I was going to the prom, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked my heart thumping harder than ever.

"Well, honestly, I can't be sure its anything positive, Bella, I mean he could be asking you just like a friend asking another friend, 'are you going to the prom?' and not like an infatuated guy asking you 'are you going to the prom?'" the difference in her tone reminded me of the ways Edward and Mike had asked me.

"You're right," I agreed in the possibility of things not being the way I thought they might be, "never mind, I have a plan." And I explained my plan.

"Great, but are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Positive," I said closing my eyes and letting my resolve strengthen.

"I'm with you," she approved at last. "You're coming shopping tomorrow with me!" Alice ordered.

I braced myself for the most dreaded part of the plan, prom-shopping, "okay, General Brandon!"

"Be there, Sergeant Swan!" she mimicked a military officer.

"Hey, you get to be the general; I'm not being a measly sergeant!" I protested.

"Okay, Colonel," she corrected.

"Fine, colonel's better, anyways, bye. Take care. Good night!"

"Sweet dreams, Bella!" and Alice hung up.

Before sleeping I texted a yes to Mike Newton, and then went to the land of my dreams, where Edward Cullen was mine.

"Bella, I told you to here at six sharp," Alice said channeling General Brandon.

"Alice, its just fifteen minutes, and my truck broke down," I said excusing myself. The truth was, even though the truck was twice my age, it worked better than Alice's Porsche, according to me.

"Okay, fine, let's just not waste our time and get going," Alice said turning around on five-inch her heels as I followed her lead.

First stop: Marc, Alice made me try a dozen cocktail dresses before ushering me out of the store. In J. Crew, she did like a couple of dresses but then she couldn't really find anything that would catch Edward's eye.

When I suggested Target and Forever 21, she looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Try this, Bella," she threw me a navy blue scoop neck backless knee-length dress.

I stared at the piece of cloth in my hand before trying it on, probably the hundredth dress I'd tried on that day.

"It looks good," she said, as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Navy blue, dark against my never-gonna-be-tanned pale skin, it looked nice, in a beautiful way.

"Beautiful, Bella," Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror before nodding while Alice was busy trying out a hundred different hairdos on me.

"But not perfect," she said as I groaned with her lack of satisfaction. The exposed back and the boob-age provided by my new Cosabellas were enough to make even a blind guy notice me, but apparently it wasn't good enough for Alice.

Though we purchased the dress, I knew quite well that Alice's search for my perfect prom dress was far from being over.

"This is perfect!" she said looking at the ivy green full-length gown, staring at us from the window of Stella McCartney.

"Thank god," that was all I could say.

"Not so soon, sweetheart!" Alice winked maliciously.

I realize what that wink meant when she took me shoe-shopping and made me try Louboutins and Fendi, nothing less than five inches of hell.

"Alice, why do I have to wear five-inch heels?"

"So that you can look him right in the eye!" Alice explained.

"But four's enough for that," I contradicted.

"Not enough, five!" she said in atone that meant no further interruptions were welcome, I should go with the drift. Maybe that was why Alice wore five-inch heels herself, to look Jasper in the eye, I laughed mentally at the possibility of a tiny, five-feet Alice trying to look a six-foot-two Jasper in the eye without her five-inch Louboutin & Prada support system.

After finally choosing a pair of Five-inch high nude Jimmy Choos she took me to another concentration camp, (just kidding, no offence!) to get manicures and pedicures and get my hair freshly highlighted and while she enjoyed a spa treatment herself.

**Next chapter – PROM! **

**Ten reviews to the next chapter! XO, guys!**

**P.S. do check out my other story, IF IT MATTERS..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella**

She stared herself in the mirror, she could barely recognize herself. She looked, well, breathtakingly gorgeous, unlike her everyday self who wore jeans and T-shirts like second skin everywhere she went. She liked how her skin looked against the dark shade of her navy blue dress; she turned around to see her dark brown locks cascade down her bare back. The dress revealed almost every bit of her, she felt almost vulnerable but empowered by her beauty. She felt like a character straight out of a fairy-tale where the fairy godmother waves her wand and voila! You are transformed into a princess from a nobody.

And surprisingly, the heels did not feel that torturous, they were definitely uncomfortable, but she would have to bear it for tonight. Just for a few hours.

She was brought back to her reality with the flash of the camera, Alice squealed, "Let's pose!" she smiled at her nervously, Bella didn't really like getting photographed, but for Alice's sake she'd have to make an exception.

She put one hand on her waist and another around Alice as the camera flashed again.

"Hey, Alice," both of them turned around in the direction of the voice. It was Rosalie, Alice's second cousin and Edward's unlikely twin-sister. Unlikely because they were nothing alike, apart from the genetically inherited gorgeousness.

"Hi," that was all Bella could say when she looked at Rosalie. She was looking like a goddess in a white gown and her blonde hair done in countless small braids and wispy locks which beautifully framed her face that glowed like a million suns and red lips. A thin studded headband sat atop her head.

"You look pretty, Bella," Rosalie said to her. "I don't think Edward will be able to resist you anymore," she added with a wink. She knew how madly and deeply in love Bella was with Edward.

"Ha-ha, yeah, guess," that was all Bella could say. She was speechless most of the times whenever somebody mentioned the possibility of Edward reciprocating her feelings.

"She's right, Bella," Alice said tucking away a stray strand of hair which was spoiling Rosalie's hair-do. "Tonight you'll see the magic unleash."

She smiled wryly, hoping that whatever she was saying would come true. A few minutes until she would see him, or the other way round.

Mike arrived a few minutes later, looking better than he did at school normally, if not dashing then gentlemanly in a tux. "I'm here for Bella." His voice could be heard in the living room where Rosalie, Alice and Bella were taking photos.

"Bella, dear, your date is here," Anne, Alice's mother called out for Bella. Within ten seconds Rosalie and Alice were standing on both sides of Anne and started interrogating Mike.  
>"Did you get her a corsage?" Alice asked. "Did you get a nice car?" Alice shot a look at the black Ford behind Mike and pursed her lips in approval, and the corsage in his hands looked nice enough to be approved by her.<p>

"Take care of that drool," Rosalie remarked when Mike saw Bella.

"You look hot, Bella," he stammered; Bella felt her cheeks grow hot and she mouthed a small, "thanks."

"That's an understatement, boy!" Emmett Cullen said, getting out his BMW 5 series. "She's hotter than anything you've ever seen." He added winking at Bella, who blushed a little.

"Shall we?" Mike asked Bella, as he opened the door of the car for her. She nodded in affirmative.

Few minutes more… she thought.

**Edward**

Edward sat in a corner, with Alison Curtis, the most popular junior and the biggest blabbermouth that he'd ever come across. His head was hurting from all the monologue that he had to bear. He wished that he'd asked Bella instead, but then, she wasn't even coming to the prom. There wouldn't have been any use of doing that. She wasn't coming only. Maybe he should've asked. Maybe he could call her up and ask her to come to the prom, her sought her company more than anything right now. It felt like comfort and joy, and with Alison, he felt as if he was in purgatory, he wondered why Emmett had suggested that he take Alison of all people. Emmett had to be the worst possible sadist in this entire universe.


End file.
